Random things with FullMetal
by xSweet Snowdropsx
Summary: Various people from various anime mainly FMA will be playing truth or dare and doing other things. hilarious and pretty stupid. You give me the ideas and i'll write them. please review for me
1. Chapter 1

Hi its unwantedstranger (this is also my SN) and today we are playing truth or dare. It will be a crossover between Bleach and FullMetal Alchemist. Midori is my own character so I made her. So give me some ideas as we go along. Also…sup megelert3 XD

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Bleach. I do own some laundry detergent that my grandmother uses, and furry moronic animals.

"Edward?" said Midori

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored"

"Well, find a way to entertain yourself!!!!!!"

"Don't take it out on me when you're also bored!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey", said Al, "why don't we go to Winry's house and play truth or dare?"

'YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' they both said

At Winry's House

'Hey who invited the military???' asked Midori

"Yeah well, who invited Strawberry head and his peeps?" asked Edward

'…I never knew you used the word 'peeps' FullMetal' said Roy

"Well, after traveling with an idiot like Midori, you say random things like that." said Ed

"If I'm an idiot then you are a verrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry teeny tiny jackass." replied Midori.

"Who are you calling a tiny bug that escapes the wrath of a shoe because he's so small that he fits in the grooves and can't get squashed?" yelled out Edward

"…is he always like this?" asked Ichigo.

"Only if you call him short and piss him off the way I do it." Said Midori smirking or going something like this: .

"Okay lets get this show on the road, Winry, do you have any bottles lying around?" asked Al.

"Yup I think that I- I mean- Auntie Pinako left some in the other room." said Winry.

"She's a drunk isn't she Midori?" asked Rukia, turning to Midori, who was lying on the floor holding her arms up to her chest, rocking back and forth mumbling something.

"No way Mommy, I keep telling you, I don't want to play with Winry, she found one of Auntie Pinako's smelly bottles that she always drinks and now she's attacking me with me with her wrench and now she won't stop. Please Mommy I don't want to play with her. You can't make me. I SAID YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Midori.

"I'm back!" said Winry, "what?" the people was looking at her funnily.

"Oh yeah, I invented a truth-teller. It's a machine that will kill- I mean- electrify anybody who tells a lie. So please be very truthful." Winry said

"So let's play" said Ed, "of course I will go first"

So then Edward spins the bottle and it lands on…Havoc.

"Truth or dare, smoker"

"Dare, I ain't afraid.

"So then what kind of torture should I put on you?" said Edward, smirking.

"Oh Ed, I know" said Midori, she then whispered into his ear.

"That's very good, okay then, Havoc I command you to lose your cigarettes for the entire week and tell us what had happened during that week." said Ed.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No way!!!!!!!!! I don't want to do that, please don't make me!" cried out Havoc.

"Tough luck Havoc, see you in a week."

1 week later 

"So Havoc, anything interesting happened during your week?" asked Ed.

"First it seemed okay but then I kept seeing these one-horned, one-eyed, big purple people eater. They kept coming at me, as if they were trying to eat my brains. Then these cute pink bunnies were coming at me and I couldn't get away they were everywhere. SAVE ME. SAVE ME I need my cigarettes. Please, please" he said sobbingly.

And everybody just back away and Ed threw a pack of them at Havoc, which he started to jump for joy and kissing them.

PLEASE SEND ME IDEAS FOR THIS FANFIC

SPANKS


	2. Chapter 2

HI!! It's me again! Okay part of this chapter is dedicated to Dark Angel Maybe and Icewind alchemist.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Bleach. I just own the plot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 2

'Ok then, now that Havoc's done being a spaz we can continue, Smoker, spin the bottle." said Ed.

**SPIN** and round and round it goes where it stops nobody knows!

And the bottle landed on…Ichigo.

"Ok strawberry I dare you to…"said Havoc but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Hang on, I thought we were playing truth or dare!" yelled out Ichigo.

"Yeah, but you're funny looking, and I just want to torment you." Havoc calmly replied.

"That's not fair though!" yelled out Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah, so I dare you to…smile!" said Havoc.

"What no way!!! My reputation is at stake if I smile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed out Ichigo.

"Tough shit Ichigo, smile for us **NOW!!!!!!!**" yelled Midori.

"FINE!!!!!!!!!" and with that yell Ichigo smiled a true smile. Because of his smile, Rukia blush a little. So did Winry. Edward noticed her blush and got red in the face. Roy got the wrong idea though for he thought that Ed was blushing because he's gay. Then Ed started to beat Ichigo up, screaming and cursing filled the air. Roy didn't noticed because he was in his own deep little thoughts. But meanwhile, Midori got a camera out of her pocket and took a picture.

"**Awesome!!!!!!!** Now I will give this to Keigo-san and have him make photo copies to give to every one in school!!!!" Midori said.

"Where did you get that camera?" asked Edward.

"I got it from Hughes." was her simple replied.

"But he is dead though." Said Roy

"Yeah but I see dead people."

"**GIVE ME THAT CAMERA RIGHT NOW MIDORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled out Ichigo fully recovered.

"**NO WAY!!!!!!!!! THIS IS PURE GOLD I TELL YA!!!!!!!!!!"** screamed out Midori.

"After this game I will personally **KILL** you" said Ichigo.

"I like to see you try." Said Midori

Then they kept bickering until…

**BANG!**

"Ichigo go right now or I will shoot you right now." Riza calmly said.

"But didn't you just tried to do that?" asked Ichigo

"You think missing was an accident?"

"… I'll spin the bottle now"

**SPIN! **And it landed on… Alphonse.

"Ok Alphonse, truth or dare?" asked Ichigo

"Truth." Al said

"Who do you like?" Ichigo asked.

Mumble mumble.

"Sorry I catch that"

Whisper, whisper

"I still can't hear"

"…go get a hearing aid or something. You are deaf, because I said **Midori!!!!**" said Al (A.N I felt like it and I feel lazy so I just copied from my other story)

"Thanks Alphonse, I like you too." Said Midori gently.

"You do?

"Yup."

"Ok, I'll spin the bottle before Ms. Hawkeye kills us." Smart move, because Riza was looking like she wants to practice shooting someone.

**SPIN! **And the bottle landed on…Edward.

"Ed, truth or dare?" said Al

"DARE ME!!!" said Ed

"I dare you to…drink 1,000,000,000 bottles of milk in a locked dungeon and you can't get out until you drink it all up." Said Alphonse, smirking.

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M DOING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **said Ed.

"Get in that dungeon and drink that milk Edward Elric!!!" said Armstrong.

"…since when have you been here Major?" said Winry.

"Just now"

"We will be watching you're every move Ed, so drink your milk." Said Roy

10 hours later

Ed is just hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

"No good, he's just rocking back and forth. That's it I'm going in." said Midori.

5 minutes later

Lots of high-pitched screaming and cursing was heard from Edward and cursing from Midori.

5 hours later

"Victory is **MINE!!!!!!!!!!" **declared Midori dragging in a half-passed out Ed.

"I almost got away, why you had to ruin it for me" Ed said sobbingly.

"Suck it up, it's sad to see a guy crying." Midori

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Do you see that little button? Click it and I will give you a cookie if you give me you're email. O...o


	3. Chapter 3

Well…as I always say…I am bored and tired :) but here is my 3rd chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 3

"So…now that Ed's little spasm is over can we play our game now?" said Winry.

Sure and okay were heard through out the room, and then Ed spins the bottle, which landed on…Winry.

"Truth or dare Winry?" said Ed (ha-ha that rhymed)

"Truth"

"Is it true…" said Ed, but then Al cut in, "…that you love Ed soooo much?"

"**NO!!!"** yelled out Winry.

Just then, the truth detector rang and electrocuted her, with lightning.

"What the hell???" said Ed. Then he started to poke her, constantly, very hard, and very annoying.

"**WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!!!!!!!!"** yelled out Winry.

Just then someone came crashing through the door…and it was my very **BEST FRIEND…PY!!!**

"**OH MY GOD!!!** Who the hell are you!!!" said Roy.

"My name is PY and I am here because I am the author's very best friend and her other best friend was too busy to come!!! And that I just wanted to hug Ed because **HE IS TOO HOT!!! **

"Hmm… I got an idea…" whispered Midori, so that nobody could hear her.

"Well, do you want to truth or dare with us?" said Al…because he is very nice…unlike someone that is **SHORT**.

"**YES!!!!!" **said PY.

"Spin the bottle then and get on with it!!!" said Ichigo.

**Round and round it goes…where it stops, nobody knows!!!**

And it landed on…Riza.

"Truth or dare?" said PY

"Dare"

"I dare you to…lose your guns!!!" said PY

"What the hell…fine."

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"There, is that all?" said Riza.

"Holy shit Hawkeye, where do you keep all of your guns?" said Ishida (I make a point in saying that I forget who is there and who isn't…and I forget to add them into the story. sry)

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you." said Hawkeye, with a menacing look, in her eyes.

"Spin the Bottle all ready, I am getting bored!!!" said Roy.

"Shut up sir."

"Yes ma'am"

**Round and round it goes…where it stops, nobody knows!!!**

And this time it landed on…Ed.

"**Dare, me!"**

But Midori interrupted Riza before she could even say anything.

"I dare you to go into that dungeon and stay there with PY, and let her hug you, as long as she wants!"

"**What, stay with that maniac?"**

"**YAY!!!"**

Down in the dungeon, we see PY hugging Ed, and Ed turning blue. Then Havoc decides to start taking bets on how long Ed can last. **When just then, someone, yes someone came crashing through the door. And it was… Alec**!!!(Someone that me and PY hate…one of the "popular people")

"Hey, has anyone seen PY, this Indian girl that is a real babe? (A.N. Sam said that Joe called her that and I am just using it to embarrass her…Is it working PY???) Alec said.

PY looks up and spies Alec and screams and run to hide.

Just then Riza picked up her gun that was lying next to her and shot him (YAY for her, she gets a cookie!!!)

"Why did you do that, he was my savior." Said Ed sobbingly.

"Because he sucks ass." Said Riza and Midori, both at the same time.

"Is he gone yet?" PY asked.

"Yupperz" said Al

And everyone just looked at him like he was a weirdo.

"Ed, spin the bottle" Ichigo said.

"I don't wanna" said Ed.

"Baby, then I'll do it." Said Winry, "but you think of the ideas.

**Round and round it goes…where it stops, nobody knows!!!**

This time…it landed on Rukia.

"Truth" was her simple reply.

"Isittrue...thatyouareStrawberry'ssecretcrushandthatyoujustwanthimforyourselfandthattherabidfangirlsthatareoutsideWinry'shousecan'thavehim,becauseyoulovehimsooomuch?" said Ed very, very fast.

("Is it true…that you are Strawberry's secret crush and that you just want him for yourself and that the rabid fan girls that are outside Winry's house can't have him, because you love him sooo much?")

"Errr…yes?"

"**CONGRATULATIONS!!! I PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!!!!"** yelled out Roy.

"What the hell, you retard." said Havoc.

"Quick…everyone point at them and start laughing hysterically." said Midori.

"**Wait I meant NO!!!" **said Rukia. But then the truth telling thingamabobber, shocked her.

**Just then, someone, yes someone came crashing through the door. And it was…PY's mother.**

"**PY** lets go and stop bothering these people."

"But mom, can't I stay a little longer?"

"**NO!** You stayed long enough. "

"Aww…bye everyone!!!"

"**BYE-BYE PY, COME AGAIN SOON**!!! Screamed out Midori.

"…Is she gone yet?" said Ed, hiding from the curtains.

"Ed, why the hell are you hiding behind the curtains?" asked Midori.

"I think PY and her mother are weird. I also think that PY is very scary when she tries to hug you to death." said Ed.

"But she left, so you get out of the curtains now." said Al.

"But what if she comes back, what/who will protect me then?" cried Ed.

"Then its tough shit for you." said Roy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please review for me…and I want to hear a nice review from you PY:)


	4. Chapter 4

Urghhh….I am so tired, and I got plenty of ideas when I played truth or dare, but I am not sure to post the ideas on FanFic, because we sworn to that the things in the room, stays in the room. **AND I GOT TO RIDE IN A HUMMER LIMO!!!!!!!!!! WHAT NOW PPL, WHAT NOW!!!!!!??????????? **Oh and the prank calls are based on a party that we have it was soooo fun!

"So now that the maniac is gone, whose turn is it?" said Ichigo.

"**HOW COULD YOU ICHIGO, AND IT IS YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND TOO!!!!!!!!!**" said Ichigo's father who popped out of nowhere.

"**What the hell, dad, when did you get here?????!!!!!!!!!!**" asked Ichigo.

"When that pipsqueak said all kinds of crappy stuff." Said Ichigo's dad.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!!!!!!!!! Said Ed.

"SHUT UP!!!! Anyways I have to go shopping for Christmas. CYA!" said Ichigo's dad.

"So… anyway, is Rukia spinning?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Rukia

**Round and round it goes…where it stops, nobody knows!!!**

And it landed on… Midori.

"I dare you to prank call someone!!!" demanded Rukia.

"**OK!!!** Just give me a number and I will do this, **WITH PERFECTION!" **yelled out the spaz monkey.

"Here you go!!!" said Ed, handing her the phone and the number, and he was smirking.

"I don't like the look on your face Ed" said Midori.

"Is that the only thing that you hate?" asked Ishida.

"There is a ton of things that I hate about Ed, for instance-" said Midori.

"**JUST CALL THE GODDAMNED NUMBER ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!** Screamed out Ichigo.

Quickly typing out the numbers, she put the cell phone on speaker so that everyone can hear, and everyone was so silent that you can hear a pin drop.

"Hello?" the person was deathly familiar…and Midori instantly knew who it was…it was **ENVY**!!!

"…Why, hello Envy my lovely darling little sin, like how are you?" asked Midori in this preppy annoying voice.

"…Is this Midori, if it is then what happened to the rough, mean girl that I know of." Asked Envy.

"Ed and Al and Mustang and I decided that like the old Midori was too mean, so we duct taped her and stuffed her to the closet." Still in that annoying voice.

"Oh…what the hell do you want then????"

"I, like just wanted to say how much I…**LOVE YOU!**!!" said Midori. And everybody was looking at her like she has gone crazy. (They were bugged-eyed).

"**WTF???!!!"**

"Why of course I love you, like the way you act like you are trying to kill us, it turns me on!!!" said Midori. Everyone had a pillow to their faces so that Envy couldn't hear them laughing or being horrified.

"…ok..."

"And even if I gave Alphonse a blow job, I can, like still give you one!" said Midori trying not to crack up. Everybody was nearly dying at this. Al was beet red. But then he had an idea.

"…no thanks…"

"Hey baby, come back to bed." said Al.

"I will be there in. like a minute Alphonse." said Midori.

"So, like do you want one?" asked Midori.

"Uh…you know what, I hear my master calling me, and I have to go now."

Click.

"How rude. How dare that the Master get in between us? Well you know what, I will call him back"

Beep, beep.

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is like, this Envy's Master?" asked Midori.

"…yes."

"Well, you better, like stay away from him, he is mine so back off."

Then she banged the phone very hard.

Then everybody got away from their pillows and start laughing hysterically. But then Midori called up another number.

"Hello" it was Lust.

"Hello, this Courtney calling from Limited Too reminding you that there is a 20-75 discount and that you can use the coupons that came to you in the mail."

Click, she hanged up.

"Hello, yeas, I am calling for Macy's telling to pay up the $1,000 debt that you owe us on your Macy's Card."

"What's that, you say that you don't even know what Macy's is???!!! Have you been living under a rock or something lady???!!! Well, whatever just pay up your debt."

Click.

"I am going to do another one, and then we'll continue." And with that she called…Izumi.

"Hello? Yes this is Aku-Tabi calling from Columbia, to confirm the order of 2 dozen of roasted pigs by Izumi Curtis."

"I didn't order any pigs."

"Well ma'am somebody in the Meat Shop of Dublith did."

Some people laughed and giggled.

"What the hell, I hear Edward giggling…Midori is this you?

Just then, Edward took the phone away from Midori.

"Hello…is this the person who order the pigs? This is Muhammad asking you who is this Midori that you speak of?"

(A.N. - They are talking in this Indian accent)

"Edward, Midori…you better cut this out before I come and kill you!"

Al took the phone away from them and ignoring their protests, said "Sorry teacher, they are really crazy today…I think that they had too much sugar today…"

"What the hell Al you told us to play this game!!!" screamed Ed.

"You know what, I am coming over to discipline them, and I will be back."

"Now look what you did, you just sealed our fates, oh man, now we are going to die because of you." yelled out Midori and Al.

"Midori, just spin." said Riza

**Round and round it goes…where it stops, nobody knows**

And it stopped on…Winry.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to lose all of you tools!!!"

"What but I don't want to…please don't make me."

Then Roy got this suction thingy and sucked up all of her stuff.

"**NO!!!!!!!!! WHY???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" **cried out Winry.

"**YES, I WILL LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled out Ed.

"No you won't Ed, because you teacher is going to kill you." said Riza.

**BAM!!!!**

The door went across the room and there stood Izumi Curtis.

I still can't put in a lot of characters in because I am really lazy…sorry. But I will have Hughes and other people I can't think of right now be regulars…

Read and Review and I will give people **COOKIES **


	5. Chapter 5

SO HERE WE ARE AT CHAPTER 5 HURRAY!!!!!!!!!!! I changed things now so instead of doing truth or dare, they do idiotic stuff so yeah…I say that a lot…okay then…LET IT BEGIN!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESES!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Izumi Curtis, here to kill everybody in the freaking room.

"Yeah I think that I'll go and get some drinks…In fact I'll go and get a million of them!" said Winry

"Midoriiiiiiiiiiiiii, Edwardddddddddddd, get your asses over here right NOW!" When they finally got over there she was beating them so hard that blood was spilling out everywhere. It was pitiful for them to be beat like that…but that's life and so the story moves on!

"If you EVER play truth or dare ever again I will personally kick your asses…again!!!" said Izumi.

"YES MA'AM!!!" cried out the two of them.

"What we can't play anymore??? That sucks…c'mon everybody that is from my place, lets just go home!" said Ichigo. And with that they all left.

"You-you-you SUCK you asshole! I hope you kill yourself in the near future you-you POOP-HEAD" cried out Roy.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" said Havoc

"Uhh... it was the fish that I ate… yeah it was the fish."

"Okay then..."

"So what do we do now??? …Uhh… teacher you can go now" said Ed

"I have to say with you so you guys can't play that stupid game ever again!"

"You know what I'm bored…I go and call a couple of my friends over…lets see the closest phone is in…Winry's room…AWAY I GO!!!" said Midori.

So she goes into Winry's room and begins calling a bunch of people over…

**Person number one:** PY

"YO!!! How would you like to come over and play with us?"

"Whattya mean that you are still grieving over your rejection letter??? (A total and complete lie)"

"Well you SUCK (not true PY)!!!"

**Person number two:** Yuri

"Hey ho, loser ya wanna come over???"

"Whattya mean that you are crying over your MCAS results (again, not true)??? That has nothing to do with this!!! YOU SUCK!!!!!!"

**Person number three and four and five and six: **Sam and Meghan and Jill and Lydia

"Howdy partner! Wanna come over?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!!!! SCREW YOU!!!!!!"

All the rest gave other examples of why they can't come over…all the time she yelled her throat out. When finally she just got to the point of just randomly punching the numbers…

"Yes…Hello??? Look I don't care who you are but you are coming over to Winry Rockbell's house in one of the houses in Amestris… it's a three-story yellow house that's in Resembool…you can't miss it!"

"Look I TOLD you I don't care who you are, you are coming over... By who…uhh…by the…powers invested in me! That's who!!!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE GOD OKAY, I JUST WANT YOU THERE!!!!!!!"

"…Good…uhhh…you get there by following the green leprechaun that always screams out "They're magically delicious!" you can't miss him!"

"Okay thanks see ya soon!"

And with that she hangs up the phone and look around the room, smiling to herself as she remembers their childhood memories in here…

**FLASHBACK**

**END FLASHBACK**

"Whoa…hmm…I can't remember a thing…oh well"

Then she turned around…and witnesses a sight that she didn't really want to know…

Then with breakneck speed she flew down the stair and crash into the wall…only to keep on going.

"WINRY!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

…

Silence could be heard through out the whole house…

"The end of the world is coming, the end of the world is coming!!!!!!" screamed out Midori.

"What's wrong?" said Riza.

"We have to get out of here NOW!" said Midori panicking. She was looking everywhere when she saw the open window. She advances towards it and puts her leg over it as she tries to jump out of it.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" said Al, clutching her arm.

"The end of the world is coming!!!"

"What's going on?" asked Roy.

"Winry didn't take her hormone pills!"

Gasps can be heard, but to stupid little Ed, well lets just say that he got beat up so bad that he lost every brain cells that he had…(don't worry! He'll still be the same Ed…I think…)

"I don't get it…is that bad?" asked Ed.

"Let me go Al!!! I have to go and buy her some more pills!!!" cried out Midori

"You just want to save yourself! Beside this is the third floor!" said Al

"I hope that you know that I am pretty capable of knowing off my whole arm off! Besides I don't care! Don't you know what could happen to us? DO YOU?! THREE LETTERS PAL!!! P.M.S.!!!!!!"

"Ohh Ed!" said Winry in this seductive voice.

Ed is now officiously freaked out.

"Yeah… I think I know what is going on now…"

"May I?" asked Midori…

"As you were…" said Al

Then Midori went jumping out the window and landing in the bush. "YEOWCH!!! THORNS!!!" Then she ran and ran and ran, when she met four people riding a jeep.

"Excuse me miss. We are looking for Winry Rockbell's house." Said a glasses person

"Yeah...you go down the street and take a left at the corner...Why?"

"A very rude person called us and demanded to come over to her house and something of the other…we are looking for her to beat the shit out of her!" said a blonde.

"Oh! You are the people that I called to come over right? Perfect timing!!! We have to go the nearest store and buy some hormone pills for my friend quick!" said Midori.

"SO IT WAS YOU!!!!!!!" said a brown headed person.

"I hope you are ready to die!" said the blond…

"Actually no…people that are at Winry's house are gonna die at any moment and I really have to go and get those pills!"

"Hey, you're kind of-

Whack!

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT WOMEN????" said the blond

"Look just drive me will ya?"

"Fine get in." said Mr. Glasses.

"Man oh man, I'm hungry" said the brown head

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!" said the blonde, taking out a paper fan.

"By the way, my name is Hakkai." Said Mr. Glasses.

"Gojyo" said the red

"My name is Goku!" said the 'monkey'

"…"

"That person is Sanzo" said Hakkai.

"Oh…okay then, my name is Midori! Please to meet ya!"

**MEANWHILE AT WINRY'S HOUSE **

"We need a distraction. C'mon people, who are we gonna send in?" asked Roy. There was this long awkward silence that pierce through the room.(Winry is in another)

"Ok… since no one is going…I vote Ed in." said Izumi.

"What!!!???" yelled out Ed

"Amestris voted Ed… and in you go" said Havoc

"EDWARD GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" screamed out Winry.

TO BE CONTINUED…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? I know I let bleach out and stuff but I keep forgetting to put them in there. And that I put Saiyuki in but hey! I really like it now! Yeah…so now what will happen to Ed? Will Midori and the Saiyuki boys get to the market before it closes? Will they ever give the pills to Winry in time? Will I ever stop asking questions that I even don't know the answers to? See ya next time:)


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for trying to get me out of the hiatus ppl! I just got so hook on D. Gray-Man that I really just didn't want to write. I might put them in this story or start a new one with them. If you guys want me to update then you have to send me reviews! I just had a very bad case of writer's block that's all :) (And I just started high school) ON WITH THE STORY!!!

"Let's go Hakkai!!! Drive FASTER!!!" commanded Midori. "WE NEED TO SAVE THOSE POOR PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The 5 people have been driving like mad to the nearest CVS, when all of a sudden…out of nowhere comes this one person.

"HEY YOU WITH THE HAIR!!!" said one with brownish-golden hair and eyes. "The authoress thinks that you suck and you should go die in a ditch, you stupid chick."

"WHAT????????!!!!!!!!!! Is that true?" said Midori bawling.

"**That's not what I said…"**

"YES!"

"Oh? Pray tell then, what did you say?"

"**Uhhhh……………….never mind, just continue on with the story…"**

"What the hell!"

"I thought so…anyway you are being kicked off this fanfic."

"Excuse me, but we need to go buy some pills for her friend." Said Hakkai.

"Pills are for getting high off of, that's why I take a LOT of Tylenol. But her friend doesn't need the pills, what she needs is God's favorite food." Said the chick. "By the way, the name's Shika." And with that Shika kicked Midori off the fanfic and into the other cast-offs for the story…maybe she'll come back. Maybe.

"And now, Mr. Monocle, we ride back to the house." Said Shika.

"HEY!!! WE AREN'T GIVING FREE RIDES HERE!!!!!" yelled Sanzo.

"Make the other people at that house pay you then, I don't have any cash with me."

"Aww…come on Sanzo, lets just give her a ride. Maybe she'll give us food!" said Goku

"Maybe there'll be some sexy women there!" said Gojyo, with a perverted look in his eyes.

"Maybe ya'll get kill by a random clown with a water flower, and bowling balls." Said Shika. "By the way…are u guys gay?"

**MEANWHILE**

"What should we do? Midori hasn't come back yet and Winry's still acting crazy?" said Roy.

"Well, what should we do then?" asked Riza.

"I finally put her to sleep!!!!!!!!!!" whispered Ed, "Anybody that wakes her up I'll cut off their balls and feed it to the dogs…I mean it."

"Brother what are we going to do? Midori is taking forever!" asked Al

"We're just gonna kill her for that and give the pills to Winry."

**BACK WITH SAIYUKI**

"Where in the blue fuck did you get the idea that we are gay?" yelled out Gojyo.

"Well, 3 hot guys and one wannabe hippie are traveling in a jeep and yeah, people can get some pretty nasty ideas…just like on fanfiction. Thank God I'm just an OC and not a real character." Said Shika "otherwise I would've been in a relationship with a hot guy or a girl…that would have been awkward…but with a hot guy, I welcome all. Except for you old people sitting right in front of me."

"Guys, guys, she's clearly insane so lets just put her back to the house and just drive back to the west." Said Hakkai

"Are we there yet?" asked Goku.

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"GODDAMMIT WE ARE NOT THERE YET!!!!!!!!!!" yelled out Sanzo hitting Goku with his almighty paper fan. While covering his mouth, he said "Gojyo, gimme the duct tape. NOW."

"You look like you're molesting him." Said Shika.

"I'll molest your ass-" said Sanzo.

"OH NO! I'm Sanzo's next rape victim!!! Help me! Help me! Sanzo's gonna rape me next after he rapes Goku!!!!!" Said Shika in mocked horror.

Before Sanzo could kill her, Hakkai said "oh look there's the house.

"FOOD!!!!" cried out Goku, "I WANT FOOD BEFORE WE GO!!!!!!!!"

"NO!!!" yelled out Sanzo

"JUST FEED THE DAMN MONKEY SO WE COULD GET OUT!!!!!" yelled out Gojyo.

**BAM!!!**

"HELLO EVERYBODY!!! YOUR SAVIOR HAS ARRIVED!!!!!!!!!!" cried out Shika.

"Savior???" said Ed, "all we needed was for Midori to get some meds, by the way…who the hell _are_ you? And where is Midori?"

"She died….actually….wait yeah…she all hated you and so she committed suicide…I'm her replacement!"

"WHAT!!!!!???" said Al.

"So…Lead me to the patient! I'll give her something that will cure her illness!" and with that, Shika went into Winry's room, woke her up by jumping on her bed like a crazy monkey and shoved in God's favorite food…strawberry-flavored frosted poptarts.

Poptarts are the absolute BEST!!! If you hate it, I'll put you on my "To kick ass" list!

As I have said I apologize for the delay of this fanfic. I was too lazy and was too hooked on D. Gray-Man!!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok. I'm back from the dead! And i also changed my pen name. sooooooo yeahhhhhh... anyways since my best friend keeps nagging me to continue the story (you know who you are), here it is!!

-- WoW dotted line! --

Chapter 6

"So anyways, we fed Winry, God's favorite food, so now what?" asked Shika. The Saiyuki group got fed up with the younger kiddies and left hours ago. (...immature adults...)

"I want to keep playing Truth or Dare!" said Ed

"I SAID THAT WE CAN'T!!" yelled out Izumi

"Truth or dare, Edward?" said Shika, totally ignoring Izumi. Taking forever on the idea of playing the game or following Izumi's orders, Edward couldn't choose. Risk having fun or getting killed, Ed was going to say...

"Come on, you went against her orders once, just do it again!" said Skye

"Come on FullMetal, hurry up and choose!" Roy called out

"Brother, just do what you think is right." said Al softly

"...You will be punished later" said Izumi

"Truth," Edward said slowly.

"Good choice Ed, dare it is," Shika said, not giving a damn to what Ed just said.

"But I said truth," Ed said.

"I know, but you secretly meant dare."

"No, I secretly meant truth."

"But your eyes said dare."

"But my mouth said…"

"I dare you to kiss the next person to come through this door, whether is be a girl or a guy." Shika said, holding out her fencing sword thing. ((if anybody knows what 's it called..please tell me))

"Wait...where did you get that..." said Al

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm an Exorcist. I kill things called Akuma. They are souls brought back from the dead. And we, yes there are more Exorcists around, have to destory them and the Millennium Earl." she said, smiling.

"Why don't you call them over or something." said Riza

"They'll come...later." said Skye

"uhhh...ok then, it's my turn then...Bastard Colonel...Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me FullMetal."

"hmmm...what should I make you do? ...I know! Colonel! I dare you to punch Riza Hawkeye in the cheek!"

"What!! But I might get killed!!"

"I know! That's why I want you to do it."

"Colonel, if you must..." said Hawkeye.

"SHIKA!!" called out a voice.

"Where the hell are you?!" called another

"I'M SOO SORRY!! I SHOULDN'T LET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT EVER AGAIN!!" screamed out another. (A.N: guess who...answer is...MIRANDA LOTTO! )

"Guys! I'm right here!!" Skye cried out from the window, motioning the other Exorcists to come in.

"BAKA! Leave us again and I'll kill you with Mugen!" scowled Kanda, an 18-year old japanese guy.

"What are you doing here though?" asked a guy with an eyepatch. His name was Lavi.

"Playing truth of dare! IT's fun, you guys should play!"

"Are you alright?" asked Allen Walker

"Stay with us next time and don't go running off. Please?" said Arystar Krory

"Shika, you shouldn't really leave us." said Lenalee Lee, coming through the door first.

(A.N: I'm really too lazy to describe them, if you guys don't know who they are, then I recommend that you should look them up.)

Suddenly, Edward came up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Holy Fucking Mother of God..." Lavi had said, bugged-eyed.

"He's coming..." Allen whispered. He was beginning to look really pale.

'What? Who's coming?' This thought was being processed through the minds of the military and alchemists. On the other hand, the Exorcists are beginning to panic and scream. Except for Kanda, for he was pissed...very pissed.

"Everyone...I suggest that we get away from Edward Elric. I think that a 500 mile radius would be fine." Shika could only say that.

"You just committed the gravest sin of all...now you will have to pay..." said Lavi.

"Ok...what the hell is going on? Why are you people acting like this?" asked Izumi.

"He's coming...He's coming with Komurin..." Allen whispered again.

"WHO THE HELL IS COMING??" asked Izumi and Roy.

"...my brother..." Lenalee said.


End file.
